


What's it Gonna Bend?

by katwithak32



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut smut smut! Then fluff at the end! one shot AU where they live in a modern life in a subburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it Gonna Bend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that isn't about Dean and Castiel from supernatural (destiel). Which means it's also my first straight fanfic! so leave me feed back!

Katara just laid there on the bed, blindfolded by Zuko. Her arms and legs were tied and she was wearing a collar tying her head in place to the head board. She was completely naked. Zuko began by kissing every square inch of her whole body, but avoiding her pussy completely. He got so close that he could feel the warm moisture seeping from inside. He moved up and started to tweak at her nipples which earned him a jump from Katara. 

“Katara, my love, you truly are a beautiful women.” He said before he began to suckle her nipple. he tweaked it and played with it using his tongue and his teeth. Then moved to the other one and did the same. He reached across the table and grabbed the vibrator that was sitting there. He turned it on to the lowest setting. He put it on one of her nipples while tracing circles around the other. He then stopped and turned around to peek at her pussy. It was drooling all over the mattress. He picked up the vibrator again and began to trace a line from her left nipple, to her right nipple, then to her belly button. Then, ever so slowly, he moved the vibrator down to the very edge of her pussy. So close that if she even twitched he would’ve touched her clit. And he stopped. And he shut the vibrator off. 

“Zuko! What are you doing?” Katara asked very whiny. 

“I’m having fun my love.” Zuko said now positioning himself in between her legs. he immediately began to suck her clit. he tongues the tip of it and sucked harder and harder as Katara moaned his name. He then slid his tongue down and pushed it inside of her pussy. He pushed in and out of her tight hole as fast and as hard as he could with his tongue. Then he removed his tongue and inserted his middle finger inside of Katara’s pussy. He moved it in and out and curled it forward and back right in her G-spot. 

“mmmm Zuko, please give me more!” She yelled. It was too much she couldn’t handle it she needed more friction. Zuko picked up the vibrator and inserted it into Katara. He turned it onto the highest setting and pushed it into her G-spot. Katara was moaning so loud now Zuko thought their neighbors would have to hear it. Katara felt like her entire body was vibrating as Zuko touched the vibrator to her pelvic bone. The sensation was pure bliss. She was so close to her climax. That was when Zuko pulled the vibrator out and lubed up his cock. (They were trying to get pregnant hoping this would be the night) Zuko inserted his 9 inch length into Katara ever so slowly, and then like a bullet going off started thrusting as hard as he possibly could into Katara’s pussy. He was hitting her just right and his head was getting stroked by the inside of her pelvic bone at the same time. Katara climaxed and not a minute later, so did Zuko. “Zuko, that was, that was amazing.” Katara said in a blissed out voice. “Now untie me” She said with a naughty, yet loving voice to her husband. Zuko untied her and changed the sheets on the bed. Then they just laid there and cuddled the rest of the night.

##########

One month later

"Zuko, its been a week since my missed period. This HAS to be it!!" Katara said taking the pregnancy test from her husband. She ran to the bathroom. She hasn't peed all day because she was waiting for his moment! 

She did the do, and peed on the stick. She pulled her pants back up and ran down to see Zuko waiting for her in the kitchen. "You didn't look did you?" Zuko asked. They wanted to know the minute it happened, together. Katara shook her head. Then she moved her hand away to reveal the positive sign. 

"Oh Zuko! You're gonna be a daddy!" Katara yelled as she hugged and kissed her husband. 

"And you're gonna be a mom!" Zuko whispered in her ear. Zuko sat there in the arms of his love and couldn't help but wonder, what's it gonna bend?


End file.
